Les Murs Blancs
by Lil's C
Summary: "La dernière image que j'ai de toi, c'est quand tu t'enflammais. Tu étais un peu démente mais il y avait ce feu en toi, ces idéaux que tu t'escrimais à me jeter à la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de toi à présent ? "


**LES MURS BLANCS**

* * *

_« Je te regarde, mais tout ce que je peux voir, c'est ce sang, tout ce sang que tu as sur les mains… »_

_._

* * *

Autrefois, j'aimais le blanc. C'était pur, c'était la vie, l'éclat. Autrefois… Aujourd'hui, les murs sont désespérément blancs, et à trop les contempler, cette couleur éclatante me file la nausée.

Les couloirs sont trop petits aussi. Ça fait des jours et des jours que j'attends, le cœur battant, la gorge nouée, et parfois, les rires qui éclaboussent les murs me nouent l'estomac.

- Tu es encore là ? Fait la voix d'Harry avec douceur.

Mes yeux refusent de frôler sa silhouette, je n'en peux plus d'entendre que mon regard est trop délavé d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Où veux-tu que je sois ?

- Ailleurs. Cet endroit est sinistre…

De toute façon il n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Ces lieux d'errance, d'intermittence, où on ne ressort que la gorge serrée et les mains tremblantes.  
Je regarde les gens défiler inlassablement.

* * *

_« Il s'est réveillé. »_

Ça avait tranché l'air, brutal. Et alors que j'observe son regard gris dangereusement vide, je me demande pourquoi j'ai autant attendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?

J'ai reconnu les tremolos qui agitaient sa voix lorsqu'on n'était que des enfants alors je recule d'un pas. Le mépris, à peine dissimulé. Je frissonne.

- Je te jure, Granger, que tu vas payer pour cette baigne que tu m'as filée. Et je te promets de faire tuer cet hippogriffe de malheur de m'avoir amené ici !

- Quoi ?

C'est comme un verre qui se brise au loin dans ma tête. J'entends le sang qui pulse très fort contre ma tempe.

Un Médicomage a posé une main contre mon bras, comme pour me retenir, mais j'ai ouvert la porte pour fuir.

Les murs sont beaucoup trop blancs.

* * *

- On ne peut pas garantir qu'il retrouve la mémoire. C'est peut être irréversible. Visiblement, son dernier souvenir remonte à quand il était à l'Ecole.

Un rire un peu fou traverse mes lèvres. Le front du médecin en face de moi s'affuble d'un pli soucieux. Je prends appui sur une table bancale, elle tremble. Comme moi. Je suis pareille à elle, en équilibre, sur le point de craquer.

Je l'observe à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Dans ses prunelles danse, frénétique, l'ombre du doute et de la peur.

Il tourne la tête et ses yeux s'ancrent, furieux, dans les miens.  
Mon cœur se brise et tombe émietté à mes pieds. Ou ce qu'il en restait. J'ai cette sensation collée à peau. Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui me souviendrai de nos baisers, que ma peau qui gardera l'empreinte de ses dents gelées.

Je sens le souffle de mes fantômes caresser ma nuque. Je suis seule. Désespérément.

* * *

- Sors d'ici.

Glacial. Son ton me ronge le ventre mais je ne bouge pas. Je veux retrouver le peu de moi que j'étais. Celle qu'il a connue, celle qui n'a jamais plié, celle qui est restée droite quand il lui criait de s'enfuir, installant ces fêlures en lui.

Avec le temps, je m'ankylose de mes douleurs, de mes secrets. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre, voûtée, de ce que j'étais.

Je reste des heures, peut être plus.

Il a cessé de me parler. Il s'accommode de ma présence, comme on le ferait d'un bruit particulièrement agaçant et répétitif.

Et je reste là, à regarder ses yeux trop gris, ses mains recouvertes du sang qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fait couler.

Et puis un jour, s'écorchant les lèvres, il flanche, juste un peu :

- Sors… s'il te plaît.

* * *

- Il a neigé toute la nuit.

J'hoche la tête. Harry a posé une main sur la mienne. Je m'étonne toujours avec un certain émerveillement de sa présence à mes côtés. Soldat loyal et infaillible, il a toujours porté ce lourd fardeau qu'était sa mission sans jamais rechigner.  
Et aujourd'hui, avec je ne sais quelle qualité, il est avec moi, à me tenir la main, alors que je suis au chevet d'un traitre, d'un meurtrier.

Je n'ai jamais mérité ça.

Au mieux l'ignorance.

- Dehors c'est blanc, le froid a frappé le pays, coupant les routes, amusant les enfants et allumant des cheminées qui réchauffent les cœurs.

- Je déteste le blanc, j'ai dit.

Il serre ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

* * *

- Je t'ai jamais vu si éteinte, Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La dernière image que j'ai de toi, c'est quand tu t'enflammais. Tu étais un peu démente mais il y avait ce feu en toi, ces idéaux que tu t'escrimais à me jeter à la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de toi à présent ?

- Les cendres.

J'ai baissé les yeux parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Évoquer celle que j'étais laisse un poids désagréable contre ma poitrine.

Il ricane bêtement, comme un adolescent.

- Tu as tué des gens, Draco.

Le rire cesse, subitement. Il me contemple avec des yeux inquisiteurs, brûlants.

- Beaucoup?

- Ouais.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

Il dit ça avec un sourire qui fait galoper un frisson sur ma peau.

- T'as de la chance, Draco, de ne pas te souvenir. Je me souviens de chacun d'eux, je me rappelle leurs hurlements qui déchiraient mes entrailles, je me souviens de ce regard, qu'ils avaient tous, juste avant de mourir. Tu sais, Draco, je me souviens…

- Arrête ça…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus entendre parler des gens que tu as tués ?

- Non. Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom de cette façon, comme si tu me connaissais, comme si on n'était plus des ennemis...

* * *

- On s'aimait ?

Il me regarde comme un enfant qui espère qu'on continuera de lui mentir pour le préserver encore un peu.

- Non. Non je ne crois pas.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas le laisser m'engloutir encore une fois. Alors je baisse les yeux devant le reflet des siens.

- Je ne sais pas. Il te faut une raison ?

- J'essaie de comprendre. Moi, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de vouloir te voir dans un trou et y jeter la terre moi-même. Comment tu peux être là aujourd'hui ?

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, lasse.

- Pendant la Guerre, j'étais infirmière. Tu es venu, tu étais gravement blessé.

- Ah. Vous soigniez les Mangemorts dans votre Ordre ?

- Non. Ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais.

- Mais toi. Toi, tu savais, pas vrai ?

J'hoche la tête très vite, parce que la honte m'a saisi à la gorge.  
Alors je me lève, je ne peux pas continuer à déterrer les cadavres…

* * *

- Ça me filait le tournis.

- De quoi ?

- Toi. Moi. On n'était pas fait pour ça, tu sais. Quand je te regardais, j'avais envie de t'arracher les yeux, je voulais brûler ton sourire et planter mes ongles dans ta peau. On se foutait en l'air comme des adolescents, on croyait que ça nous sauverait de danser au milieu des flammes. Foutaises. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?

- Non.

Mes yeux ont tremblés.

- Pourquoi toi ? Tu as toujours été une fille remplie de principes et de droiture. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ce qu'on me raconte.

- Tu me répétais qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver, que je devrais te laisser mourir.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, celui qui n'a aucun remord ne veut pas mourir.

Il frissonne.

- On s'est battus ensuite, chacun de notre côté, chacun à sa façon. Je soignais les gens que tu blessais. Je réparais ce que tu brisais, je marchais derrière toi en essuyant le sang que tu avais sur les mains.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, il répète inlassablement.

- Tant pis.

* * *

- J'ai une image qui m'est revenue cette nuit. Tu étais là… Enroulée juste d'un drap, tes yeux dévorant la moitié de ton visage, les joues rouges tranchant sur la pâleur de ta peau… T'avais les cheveux plus que jamais emmêlés, t'étais belle à crever.

Un instant je reste là. Suspendue à ses lèvres, le cœur au bord du vide.

- Mais… C'était juste une image, pas vrai ? C'était pas toi.

- Sûrement…

Au coin de ma bouche tremble un sanglot. Je détourne les yeux et sors. La pièce est devenue suffocante.

* * *

- Vous avez tous ce regard.

- Lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas, à trop te regarder, j'ai l'impression d'être aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond.

- C'est la Guerre, Draco, ça tâche les prunelles. Tu as le même toi aussi. Mais tu n'as pas de miroir.

Je sens ses yeux qui me brûlent lentement.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me regarder, je dis alors.

- Je ne peux pas…

* * *

- Je sors demain.

- Bien… Bien.

Et je sens mon monde qui s'ébranle avec force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Retourner chez moi, au Manoir. Et toi ?

Je laisse un instant avant de répondre, parce que je ne sais pas, je l'ignore.

- Apprendre à vivre avec la Guerre, je suppose.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire qui résonne dans mon ventre.

- Je suis certain que tu pensais qu'avec la Paix, tout irait mieux. Que le soleil serait là, qu'il aurait chassé les nuages…

- Et bien, oui. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans les histoires ?

- Les histoires ne sont que des mots posés sur du papier. La Paix n'efface pas les ardoises. Tu ne croyais pas à des préceptes aussi utopistes que la Liberté, pas vrai ?

Je détourne les yeux, mâchoire serrée.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ceux qui ont été blanchis.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Oui. C'est facile.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mentir est ton passe-droit pour la Liberté, peut être que ça t'arrange bien de ne pas te souvenir.

- Si je me souvenais de chaque fois où mes étreintes t'ont brisées, Granger, de chaque fois où tu as murmuré mon nom au creux de mon oreille en tremblant de plaisir, de chaque fois où tu as dit « Non, pas cette fois » pour finalement te perdre dans mes draps, tu le saurais, je pense.

Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu envie de le gifler et d'arracher son sourire en coin, narquois.

- Oui. C'est certain.

J'ai voulu passer ma main dans mes cheveux mais j'avais oublié qu'il n'en restait plus rien. J'ai oublié ce jour où j'ai tout coupé, ravalant mes sanglots, où j'ai contemplé à terre les décombres de ma vie passée.

- Au revoir alors, Draco.

Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Ses yeux gris me renvoient la douleur des miens.

- Au revoir. Hermione.

* * *

** Voilà, heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous avec un Draco/Hermione. **  
**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus.**  
**Merci de votre lecture et merci encore à Lyly7 de sa rapidité à me corriger  
Merci aux fidèles, s'ils sont encore et toujours là.**


End file.
